Espelhos e Bruxaria
by Ana Hakubi
Summary: Cuidado com as brincadeiras no vidro embaçado...presente pra Etecetera.Primeira fic de SE em português!weee!


**DISCLAIMER:** Soul Eater não me pertence, nem o Kidd (ainda!!) isso é só uma fanfic despretenciosa com intuito e divertimento, não importa o que os senadores digam.

Era para ser uma _one-shot_, mas eu devia me conhecer. Não consigo!!Então, vamos aproveitar que não temos editores e prazos e orçamento, e escrever tudo o que quiser!! hehe...

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Números**

_- Miyazawa, você sabe o segredo do número 23564?_

_- Não, qual é, Arima?_

_- NI-SAN-GO-RO-SHI._

_- Números podem ser assustadores..._

- Hehehe, esses mangás são ótimos mesmo... e o alfabeto japonês é bem divertido!

A chuva cai forte lá fora, e só restam meus volumes do mangá de Karekano para ler e ocupar meu tempo. Essa tirinha sempre me atraiu, talvez por eu gostar muito de línguas. E da simbologia do número 4 no Japão.

O único número com duas leituras, 'shi' e 'yon'. Mas a leitura 'shi' não é utilizada por ter a mesma leitura de 'morte'.

Exceto nessas piadinhas engraçadas de mangá.

- Queria ter originalidade pra inventar algo assim.

Me encostei ao lado do espelho, entediada. Suspirei e o bafo que se formou no vidro foi irresistível.

- "shi'. – escrevi '4' com o dedo no espelho embaçado - 'shi' 'ro'. Branco. Quatro e seis. "Shi' 'nana'. Nada, que eu saiba. Quatro e sete.

Continuei brincando disso. Mas queria algo mais macabro.

- Shi.ni. shi.ni. Não dá pra fazer 'shinigami'. Que seja. Go. Ro. Shi.

Minha cabecinha sem imaginação causou a coisa mais incrível e inimaginável deste mundo sem graça.

- O que tá acontecendo?

Eu não me lembro claramente desse momento, só sei que de repente o espelho **brilhou** e uma imagem apareceu dentro dele. E **não** era o meu reflexo. Eu nem tinha digerido isso, e uma voz me dirigiu a palavra. A voz **daquele cara dentro do espelho, que não era eu**.

- Quem é você?Ei, não me ouviu? EI!

Depois de um instante de paralisia, gritei com todas as forças e dei um pulo para trás, sentada mesmo, largando o mangá para um lado. Meu coração batia tão rápido que esse som ficou sendo o mais marcante nessa hora. É do que melhor me lembro.

O meu nervosismo devia estar mesmo muito evidente, pois a próxima pergunta do **cara dentro do espelho** foi mais delicada e cuidadosa. Mas bem, isso foi algo que só percebi depois.

- Você está bem?

Consegui fazer que sim com a cabeça, engolindo em seco. Mas meus olhos arregalados não devem ter sido convincentes, pois ele ainda me olhava com certa preocupação.

- Tem certeza? Parece-me nervosa com algo.

SERÁ que era porque tinha um **cara dentro do espelho**, falando comigo como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo??

Mas, passado o primeiro susto, consegui raciocinar melhor dali em diante. Me aproximei engatinhando até o espelho encostado na parede, ainda receosa, fixada nos olhos do garoto como se ele fosse desaparecer caso eu piscasse. Mas isso não aconteceu e, parecendo acompanhar os meus, os olhos dele também foram se arregalando conforme eu chegava perto. Em frente à imagem, um lapso de racionalidade se impôs em minha mente.

- Você é de verdade?

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, mas respondeu educadamente.

- Sim, sou de verdade.

Talvez eu não tivesse desmaiado se o cara não tivesse colocado a **cabeça para fora do espelho** enquanto dizia isso.

Acordei, dei de cara com o teto e vi que estava dormindo no sofá da sala. Lembrei-me de um sonho estranho, em que um garoto tinha saído através do espelho enquanto eu lia um mangá, e esfreguei os olhos para terminar de acordar.

Catei o mangá que estava caído no chão, provavelmente porque dormi enquanto lia, e fui até o quarto para guardá-lo.

- Mas até que era um garoto bonitinho...

Estaquei na porta, esperando acordar de novo.

Porque essa era a única explicação para o **cara de dentro do espelho** estar lá dentro, e ainda, mexendo na minha prateleira de livros.

- Oh, você acordou, senhorita. Tomei a liberdade de ajeitar algumas coisas aqui enquanto dormia. Está bem agora?

Se ele não estivesse mexendo nos meus bebês, inclusive balançando na mão a minha edição de estimação de Kenshin Kaden, talvez eu tivesse desmaiado de novo. Mas aquilo era abuso demais.

- Escuta aqui, quem você pensa que é para invadir a casa dos outros assim e ainda mexer no quarto dos outros sem permissão, hein?? Aliás, quem é você, afinal??

Me aproximei dele com o dedo em riste e a cara mais intimidadora que conseguia fazer.

Ou seja, não deu em nada.

- Foi você quem me chamou. E eu estou aproveitando para organizar esse lugar assimétrico. Vê, agora está bem mais belo!!

Ele sorriu e esticou os dois braços, com ar embevecido. Quando olhei em volta, notei que era verdade o que dizia; meu quarto nunca estivera tão arrumado. Mas ainda não queria dar o braço a torcer para o desconhecido.

- E porque fez isso? É uma espécie de compulsão?

- COMPULSÃO? COMO PODE CHAMAR A MAIS BELA ARTE DE COMPULSÃO?? É A BELEZA DA SIMETRIA!!

- _É. O __**cara de dentro do espelho**__ tem TOC. E pensar que falei na brincadeira._

Sorri sem graça, pegando suavemente meu Kenshin Kaden das mãos dele.

- Ah...desculpa ae...e ...valeu...por arrumar a bagunça...haha... e, assim...quem é você?

- Ah! – de repente o surto sumiu como aparecera e ele voltou à etiqueta de antes – Desculpe a minha indelicadeza. Meu nome é Death the Kidd, sou o filho de Shinigami-sama. E a senhorita?

Pisquei muitas vezes diante daquela apresentação um tanto estranha, mas afinal, ele era o **cara de dentro do espelho**. Fazia sentido, analisando profundamente. Então, sorri mais amigavelmente.

- Meu nome é Sofia... prazer em conhecê-lo...sr. Death the Kidd... príncipe Death...ou...

- Ah, calma, não precisa de tanta formalidade – ele riu também, fazendo sinal de 'pare' com as duas mãos simetricamente esticadas – Pode me chamar só de Kidd... pois se nem meu pai tem tanto protocolo, por que eu deveria?

- Ah..entendo..então...quer se sentar...Kidd?

Parecia que o** cara de dentro do espelho **era minha visita agora.

* * *

**Notas Finais:** ae ae ae primeira fanfic em português de Soul Eater do fanfiction! Que alegria, que maravilha, que beleza!! Insanidade que surgiu do além, e que acabou evoluindo pra presente pra **Ety**, espero que gostem, hehe...

Essa piadinha de Karekano do começo existe mesmo, acontece que os números 2 (ni) 3 (san) 5 (go) 6 (ro) 4 (shi) formam a fonética _nisan goroshi_, ou em bom português, _assassinato do irmão._ Macabro, né?

Bem, é pra ser uma fic leve e divertida, quem quiser comente, e até a próxima!!


End file.
